Summer Of The Monsters
by 2091riveraisrael
Summary: 2001: Rivera, Has lost his mother and has lived a life among his Stooge Uncles, Moe Larry and Curly, and as well would often Seek Abuse from the Powerpuff Girls, He wonders what is wrong with them, little dose he know that he actually knows what's up
1. Chapter 1 Another Hell Storm

Man I really hate the way things are going! Jerry Rivera snapped to himself as he stomped through the streets of Brooklyn New York in Godzilla 2000 form. He was patrolling the town as he reached the top of the hill scanning for any danger, his eyes scrolled to the left an right but every thing seemed quiet.  
>Nothing here he moaned I'm going back home to take a snooze he added while walking behind a Sky scraper turning him self back in human form. His Jetpack and other body parts ached that Jerry had to walk slowly back home.<br>As soon as he returned home he threw himself on the sofa turning on the TV, where he saw a news broadcast that the Powerpuff Girls stopped Mojo Jojo from destroying the city of Queen's Jerry smiled hurray for the Powerpuff Girls he said in exhaustion.  
>Just then uncle Larry 1 of the 3 Stooges arrived in the living room where he was shocked to still see Jerry up. The clock struck 12 which meant it was midnight which also meant that he was patrolling Brooklyn all night. Jerry shouldn't you be in bed you have school tomorrow, Larry asked well I thought I'd bunk on this couch tonight Jerry moaned while yawning.<br>Well that's fine as long as you wake up, don't worry uncle Larry I'll wake up Jerry said happily clicking off the TV and shutting his eyes falling a sleep in seconds.  
>The next morning he woke up right on time and began to blasted off toward Megaville High School. As soon as he arrived he gave Dexter a swift high five. Dexter was a boy genius who always wears a lab coat purple gloves and black boots. Hey Dexter how's it going man Jerry said happily. The Usual I continue to make invention's in my secret Laboratory, and of course my stupid sister Dee Dee keeps on destroying my lab, and always drives me crazy Dexter moaned, how about you.<p>

Well I'm working on some cool new Go Kart for the annual New York Go Kart Derby that is coming this week, he answered happily. Cool if you want after school we could stop by my lab and Work on a new upgrade for your Go Kart, Dexter said in pride. Why not I could use a cool upgrade, Jerry replied. Alright now that's what I'm talking about Dexter said giving Jerry another high five.  
>Just then the both of them notices 3 familiar looking girls sitting under a tree, one had black hair with a green dress that sitting under the tree board, the second had red orange hair with a big red bow on top along with a light pink dress reading a book. And as for the last one she had yellow hair with a baby blue dress drawing in her notebook.<br>Jerry smirked at Dexter as he smirked back. Come on let's give the Powerpuff girls a hard time Jerry insisted chuckling. I'm right behind you Dexter laughed.  
>Jerry snuck behind Buttercup and let loose a loud blast from his Jetpack causing her to jump in intense fright. She looked while hovering in the air and was enraged for what she saw. Jerry was laughing his butt off while lying down in the grass. Hey Jerry Blossom laughed closing her Book, As Buttercup began to lower her self angrily with her fist on her hips back to the ground.<br>What's up Powerpuff Girls Dexter said from behind Bubbles. The usual Bubbles said cheerfully still drawing a picture of a flower in her notebook. Yeah some old thing defending the City of Queens from Mojo Jojo, The Gang Green Gang, Him, and all those villains Blossom replied looking back into the book.  
>But Buttercup and Jerry were glaring directly at each other. Ha you should of seen the look in your face when I scared the living day lights out of you Jerry laughed. Keep on laughing you Idiot then your going to end up in the hospital in 3 seconds, she snapped slamming her fist in to her hand. You are goanna hurt no one he shot back pointing directly at her.<p>

Buttercup soon received the anger mark on her fore head which meant she was boiling with rage. Cut it out Jerry I mean it! she warned. Ha! knowing you your probably going to fight me again right, Butterball Jerry snapped. Oh don't tell me these two are goanna fight again Dexter moaned. Those two are always fighting Bubbles added. That's It! It's Butt Whooping time! Buttercup screamed as she surged with her super speed trying to kick Jerry across the mouth.  
>But in one swift move he blocked her attack and hurled her back sending her smashing against the wall, Fight! Fight! Fight! The other kids chanted as Buttercup leaped back on to the ground, her rage was ignited, but she did not know he was Godzilla 2000 and nether did his family and the rest of his friends. Jerry Glared at Buttercup throwing his hands into a fist, get ready to crumble Butterball he snapped charging at her while booming Stereo System playing a song by Linkin Park, Pushing me away."(When I look into your eyes There's nothing there to see<br>Nothing but my own mistakes Staring back at me)"…


	2. Chapter 2 An Incomptant Brawl

Buttercup moved quickly to the side as Jerry struck the wall leaving a giant hole in it. "_([Backwards talk]_  
><em> I've lied to you... This is the last smile <em>  
><em> That I'll fake for the sake of being with you...)<em>"… She than kicked Jerry in the back of the jetpack holding his face against the wall, But in one swift move he kicked her in her shins that she was forced let go, which gave Jerry the chance.  
>In another swift move he punched her with his Godzilla strength that she went smashing against the other wall nearly going through it.<br>Buttercup was starting to lose patients with him. she glared as she got up on her feet. "(I've lied to you...  
>This is the last smile That I'll fake for the sake of being with you...)"… Jerry blasted at her with impressive speed. He rammed him self into Buttercup sending her smashing to the wall. the other kids cheered ramming me won't stop me from kicking your butt! Buttercup snarled pouncing on top of him throwing him to the ground.<br>"_(Everything falls apart Even the people who never frown Eventually break down)"_… She punched at his head very swiftly but Jerry kicked her off of him with his two feet. "(Everything has to end _(For the sake of being with you)_  
><em>(You'll soon find we're outta time Left to watch it all unwind)"…<em> Jerry then blasted into the air while Buttercup took after him.  
><em>"(Everything falls apart Even the people who never frown Eventually break down The sacrifice is never knowing...)"<em>… Jerry blocked as Buttercup through punches at him super swiftly while blasting upward. _"(Why I stay When you just push away No matter what you see You're still so blind to me)"…_  
>After blocking too many punches Jerry grabbed Buttercups two fist and in one swift move bashed his head into hers, and with another swift kick he sent her crashing down too the hard concrete below. "<em>([Backwards talk] I've tried like you To do everything you wanted to This is the last time I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you)"…<em>

Buttercup rubbed her head in pain but then looked upward as she saw Jerry dive-bombing straight towards her. _"(Everything falls apart_  
><em> Even the people who never frown<em>  
><em> Eventually break down)<em> The sacrifice of hiding in the lies _(Everything has to end You'll still find we're outta time Left to watch it all unwind)"_… She quickly dogged as Jerry crushed on to the ground leaving a crater beneath his feet.  
>Let's finish this, Jerry snapped as he punched her in the stomach so hard that she lost all her air.<em> "( The sacrifice is never knowing... Why I stay When you just push away No matter what you see You're still so blind to me... Reverse psychologies failing miserably<em>  
><em> It's so hard to be Left all alone)"…<em>  
>The other kids gasped, as Buttercup look slowly at Jerry as he glared angrily at her, "(Telling you is the Only chance for me There's nothing left but to Turn and face you When I look into your eyes There's nothing there to see Nothing but my own mistakes Staring back at me)"… And in one swift move after a few seconds of glaring Jerry Punched her in the nose sending her smashing against the wall one last time.<br>Finally it was a K.O Buttercup fell to the ground knocked out as the other students cheered for Jerry's victory. Blossom and Bubbles Buttercups own sisters even cheered for him. _"(Asking why...The sacrifice of hiding in the lies (why) The sacrifice is never knowing Why I stay When you just push away No matter what you see_  
><em> You're still so blind to me Why I stay When you just push away No matter what you see You're still so blind to me... )"<em>  
>The bell rung and the last of the students walked into the school. Jerry's song was brought to an en as his stereo system was shut down.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Giant Spider In The East River

Just then Jerry heard a strange sound coming from the distance in the Industrial area near the East River. Without any body noticing Jerry slipped away through two rows of cars.  
>He hid behind a Warehouse where he transformed into Godzilla 2000. He turned to head for the industrial zone to find where the strange noise was coming from.<br>The afternoon arrived by the time Pack Monster reached the Industrial zone. People ran in complete panic out of the zone as fast as they could.  
>Godzilla kicked his way through warehouses and smoke stacks. His eyes scrolled to the left and right as he stopped near the East River. His eyes turned to the left but all he found was more industry.<br>His eyes scrolled to the right, he found ships docked in the harbor, but he also noticed a strange figure that  
>Looked exactly like a giant spider. His back fins began to light up with his eyes still locking on the dark figure.<br>He let loose a blast of his atomic breathe as soon as it was all charged up. The blast struck the dark figure leaving it in flames. He cleared his way through the industries until he reached the target.

Godzilla was shocked when he saw what he set on fire. It was nothing but boxcars and a couple of wrecked ships. A Decoy! He gasped as a straw like figure like a spear struck the side of his head.  
>Ouch! He cried as he fell directly on a large cargo ship that was docked behind him. He got to his feet as his head rose from the East River. That hurt, he said, rubbing the side of his head, while his eyes scrolled to the left and right but all he found was ruins of industry and smoke.<br>All right, what ever you are, why don't you come out and face me, Godzilla snapped. There was no answer. He had to admit, he was lucky not to be shot in the back of the head otherwise it would have been an automatic K.O.  
>Just then the Tarantula fired its blood sucking straw a second time, but he was ready for it. In one swift move he grabbed the straw and with his two monster paws he hoisted the giant spider right over his head.<br>In another swift move he ripped the straw out from between the fangs sending a waterfall of blood raining all over him.  
>The giant spider creamed on top of a hanger right on its wound then fell on its back. Godzilla approached the giant spider angrily, but two of its legs grabbed hold of a smoke stack tossing it at him.<br>Like a missile the smoke stack smashed into him sending Pack Monster falling on top of a Locomotive factory. Godzilla got to his feet glaring as the Tarantula roll back on its eight legs.  
>Surly you can do better, Godzilla snapped. As the Tarantula shot it's web at him trying to wrap Godzilla into a cocoon, but it did no good he grabbed a hold of the web line and yanked it. The Tarantula flew forward as he punched his wound so hard that the giant spider went flying through a skyscraper and on its backside again.<p>

Godzilla eyed the Tarantulas straw on the ground next to him. He grabbed it and stormed toward the spider. Like a spear he stabbed both of the spider's eyes causing it to become blind. He glared at the Tarantula as he tossed the straw into the river.  
>This ends now, Godzilla snorted, grabbing hold of the monster and hoisting it in to the air. GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU INSANE LIZARD, the spider shouted. With pleasure Spider freak, he shot back tossing the Tarantula into the east river on its back, causing a master tsunami that sent ships creaming on land.<br>Godzilla glared as the legs of the spider wiggled in the water drowning. You'll pay for this the spider screamed from under the water. Oh shut up, Godzilla shot back. As dusk arrived, the Tarantulas legs continued to wiggle from above the East River. Jerry continued to watch as the light from the sunset shined behind his head.  
>Finally the legs began to slow down which meant that the spider was running out of oxygen and could not last much longer under the water. Six of the spider's legs sunk beneath the water, which left only two above the surface.<br>The legs stopped wiggling at last, but Godzilla was not going to take a chance. He stepped into the East River grabbing a hold of the only leg that was above the surface.  
>Shaking it violently the leg remained lifeless. He shook it one more time to make sure. Pack Monster then stepped out of the river and watched as the last leg of the Tarantula disappeared beneath the waves of the East River.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Truth Discovered

He's heading for the East River Dexter said pointing it out. What on earth is going on with Jerry these day's? Blossom demanded as she continued to follow. Jerry landed behind a ware house as Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup touched down.  
>What is he doing here Dexter demanded in a quiet way so he dose not hear him. Bubbles Blossom and Buttercup shrugged their shoulders and kept their eyes on Jerry.<br>Jerry transformed himself into Godzilla 2000 in seconds as his friends watched in shock as he kicked a building to rubble then moving toward the monster sound in the Industrial Zone. Jerry? Buttercup gasped. I don't believe it, Dexter added as Godzilla disappeared behind the ruins of the buildings he tore to the ground.  
>Come on girls lets head back to school, Jerry is going to have a big welcome when he returns, Dexter said as Bubbles carried him off the ground as the four of them headed back for Megaville High. They reached Dojo class just in time as Jack walked in.<p>

Sorry that you had to wait so long Jack said closing the door but was surprised by the tears in Bubbles eyes and the sad faces on Dexter Blossom and Buttercup. What's wrong why do you four look so upset and where's Jerry? Jack asked.  
>Now it all makes sense, Blossom said staring at the floor. Now we know how he gets all this strength speed and power, Dexter added. Jack you know that lizard who would all ways terrorized New York? Buttercup said looking at him in his eyes.<br>Yes? Well it turns out Jerry's that lizard Buttercup said trying to fight back tears. What do you mean Jerry's that lizard? Jack said in surprise. It's true Blossom added as a tear rolled down her cheek. Now you four maybe it's just a figure of your imagination Jack suggested.  
>Trust us Jack it's the truth Dexter moaned looking at Blossom.<br>Jerry returned to the Dojo just in time for class to end Buttercup gasped as she eyed a newspaper around his forehead. Hey guys I'm back, He said adjusting his newspaper bandage. Jack was doing paper work and had a big frown on his face.  
>Jerry sat down on the bench a second time with his arms crossed. Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup sat along side of him. Why didn't you tell us you were Godzilla? Blossom asked as a tear rolled down her face.<p>

What are you talking about? Jerry demanded. We saw the whole thing you should just admit it, Dexter said adjusting his glasses. I never heard of The monster Godzilla and I'll never will, Jerry said. Oh really then where did you get that wound on your fore head? Buttercup demanded.  
>Why would you care? Knowing you your probably can't wait till I die! Jerry snapped. Hearing that really hurt Buttercup, Jerry never knew that she's had a crush on him ever since her and her sisters met him.<br>Jack can you please tell my friends that I'm not Godzilla, Jerry said looking at him. You are Godzilla Jerry, Jack said looking at him in a hurtful way. Not you too! come on I am not Godzilla 2000! Jerry said getting up from the bench.  
>Jack got up from his desk and walked towards Jerry and removed his newspaper bandage showing a hole that looked like a tiny spear shot through the side of his head. Seeing the wound made Bubbles weep.<p>

Jerry no human on this planet can receive a wound like this one, and even if they did they would perish of blood lost. So I'm just lucky not to lose all of my blood, Jerry said. No you survived this because your Godzilla 2000 and that jet pack of yours contains 99% more blood then in the rest of your body.  
>Just admit it Jerry, Jack said in a soft voice. Jerry looked at his friends who were sitting on the bench waiting to see what his answer will be. He looked back into Jacks eyes, and finally said in a soft voice I'm Godzilla 2000. What Jack asked, Jerry says it again in a medium voice, I'm Godzilla 2000. We can't hear you Jack said. Jerry finally spoke in a higher voice this time Jack and his friends heard him.<br>I'm Godzilla 2000! glad to see you finally admitted it Dexter said looking at him. Blossom got up from the bench and walked towards Jerry. She eyed his wound and covered it with both her hands. What are you doing? Jerry demanded. Blossom did not answer, she was to busy trying to concentrate on his wound.  
>Blossom took her hands off the side of Jerry's head and took a step backwards. Jerry felt his head side the hole was gone and there was no blood. Blossom must have healing powers he thought to him self as he turned to her.<br>Jerry smiled thanks, Blossom smiled back your welcome. I'm glad you are alright Jerry and that you admitted to us that you were Godzilla 2000 Jack said folding his arms behind his back. Jerry nodded, and looked at Buttercup who was looking at him like she was relieved that he was okay.  
>He walked toward her and rubbed her head as he passed her and disappeared out of the Dojo, Buttercup blushed as she felt her head. It proved to her that Jerry liked her back. <p>


	5. Chapter 5 Dexter's Lab Discovered

As soon as the bell rang Blossom made a quick stop to the library to pick out some books to read at home when she noticed Jerry and Dexter walking past the room she's in. In a quiet sort of way she peeked on the two of them from behind the door way.  
>The two of them were right in front of a book shelf where Dexter pulled back one of the books on it. The book shelf moved to the side like a door, to a stair way that was below. Jerry took a quick scan around the room before he followed Dexter down the stairs.<p>

With out any one noticing Blossom crept down the stairs herself to follow out where they lead to, she was being as quiet as possible to keep both Dexter and Jerry from hearing her. Dexter and Jerry disappeared at the bottom of the stairs, which lead to a large laboratory.  
>Blossom was shocked, Wow a secret lab she said walking farther into the room, when one girl and one women that were hanging on machines, startled her. The girl looked like Bubbles but it wasn't. If its not bubbles then who is she? And who is this other one? Blossom demanded to herself.<br>You know you really should not be in here a voice said from behind. Blossom turned her head to see Jerry and Dexter glancing at her. Jerry, Dexter I- before Blossom can finish her sentence The two of them snapped however in a soft voice, Get Out…  
>Blossom nodded her head and began to walk back to the stairs as Dexter and Jerry followed. But I- Out… Dexter said pushing her out of the stair way entrance in a way that she doesn't fall, Dexter Jerry the book shelf closed slowly in her face.<p>

Later in the school Otto was scrolling through his locker gathering textbooks and other materials he needed for class, when a voice spoke. From behind him. Otto? He turns to see Blossom. Oh hi Blossom, Otto I need to talk to you… about Dexter and Jerry. She said looking at him like she was worried.  
>Blossom explained to Otto about Dexter's Laboratory plus Jerry being Godzilla 2000 and the girl and the women she saw in the laboratory.<br>So you went into the lab and you say you saw a women and a girl? Otto said. Who were they? Blossom asked. Those were just androids. A robot, an exact replica of Dexter's older sister, and Jerry's mother.  
>Dexter has an older sister? What happened to her and what happened to Jerry's mother. They… They both died, Otto said in a very unhappy voice. How can this happen? When where? Who?, Blossom said demanding to know the whole story of Jerry and Dexter's past.<br>Otto shook his head It's very sad especially what Jerry's been through in the past. Otto please! your one of Jerry and Dexter's closet friends, I don't know who else to turn to I need to know! You have to tell me! Blossom begged hopping he would say yes.  
>Otto shrugged well I guess you deserve to know, I'll explain on the way I just hope your ready for this he said setting his time watch to Jerry and Dexter's profile. I do Blossom said, Alright get ready Otto said as they were warped to the past when Jerry's mother and Dexter's sister was still alive.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Rivera & Dexter's Past

They both were zapped into Dexter Laboratory that was in his home. Behind the bookshelf in his room. This is what Dexter's lab looked like before he moved it to the school, Dee Dee! Get Out Of My Laboratory A voice growled as the two of them turn to see Jerry and Dexter chasing her through the Laboratory.  
>Blossom looked at Otto in confusion, that's Dexter's sister? Otto nodded as he watched as Jerry tried to dive bomb her. That's right she would always disrupt both Dexter and Jerry while they're working, by destroying the lab.<br>Jerry was blasting straight towards her hoping that she would run out of the lab, to avoid getting hit, but Dee Dee smirked at him as she ran towards him.  
>What the heck is she doing? Blossom demanded. Otto answered, some thing dangerous. Blossom and Otto watched as Dee Dee leaped on top of Jerry's jet pack and then to a pipe swinging and landing behind him. Jerry crashed into Dexter by accident as they went flying to the ground.<br>Oh that's got to hurt Blossom said. So what happened after this? Blossom asked, as Otto set his watch to go farther up in their life. They arrived next outside of their house where Dexter was topless and only had his lab boots jeans and his lab gloves on.

Dee Dee was wearing a white dress and was bare footed talking to Dexter, Jerry was flying in the air over Brooklyn. What are they doing? Blossom asked. "In times of doubt (when Dexter was all ways caged up in the lab for to long), he would seek his sisters help for guidance and enlighstment. Using her knowledge of to seek the outside world, Dee Dee continually taught Dexter the way of the Dee Dee or what ever you call it" Otto explained.  
>Learn to seek your innermost self. There you will find your greatest strength, Dee Dee said. Shall I use my magnifying X-Ray scope for that? Dexter asked as Jerry touched down behind him. "Dexter… Before we proceed, I need you and Jerry to promise me something. What? Dexter asked.<br>"If anything should ever happen to me, promise you won't use your knowledge of science for my sake" Dee Dee said as Jerry and Dexter look at each other for a moment then turned back to Dee Dee.  
>What on earth are you talking about? Jerry demanded. Dee Dee tried to sound more specific so they can understand.<br>"Listen… with all your scientific works like time traveling and stuff… you have to understand that man was not meant to interfere with the laws of nature. every event has a purpose and every cause of reason. If its my time then Its my time..." Dee Dee said trying to be as specific as possible.  
>Dee Dee, you're starting to creep me out. I'm not sure if I understand what you're saying, Dexter said, Same here dude, Jerry added. In time Dexter you and your friend will but for now I want you to promise this. Okay? She said putting her hands on Dexter's shoulders.<br>Oh alright what ever I promised, Dexter replied. Jerry nodded his head incomplete confusion like he did not know what he was promising.  
>Blossom looked at Otto and said, Otto I don't like the way this is going… Hey you said you wanted to know the whole truth about Jerry and Dexter Otto said As Blossom replied I guess.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Death Of Susan Jade Rivera

Otto zapped Blossom to the pier on the Manhattan side of the East River. Honey you really got to learn how to respect these people, Jerry's mother said looking at his eyes.  
>Is that… yes Blossom that's Susan Rivera Jerry's mother, She was Godzilla 90 in her days but now that Jerry is in the world he can lend her a hand in fighting off attacking aliens.<p>

How come she doesn't have a Jet pack like Jerry? Blossom asked, while Otto explained. Because when Jerry was born he had over 200% of blood from his head to his feet The jet pack grew from his back to store all the blood, to keep it from over flowing. His mother was born with less blood like 72% the normal average of blood located in all humans that's why she dose not have A jet pack body part, Otto finished off as the two of them turned back to Jerry and his mother.  
>Before Jerry was about to say anything his mother spoke first. Jerry I know how it feels not to be respected on this planet, but don't worry I went through it also, so don't worry about it she said. Jerry smiled thanks mom as he hugged her.<br>Otto then zapped Blossom to one of the streets of Manhattan the place where his mother was killed. Jerry and his mother was walking home as the moon shined in the skies above New York City.  
>Alright mom I just can't wait to start fighting monsters with you, Jerry said throwing some punches in the air. His mother smiled don't worry you'll have your chance.<br>The two of them were about to cross the street when a high speed black car who works for president Joseph Rain stopped right in front of the two of them. A window opened and a pistol hung and fired a shot right into his mother's head.  
>Blossom gasped as she covered her mouth with both her hands. Mom! Jerry cried as the black car took off and she dropped to the ground. Hang on mom! hang on! I'm calling an ambulance! Jerry cried and was about to run for a street phone but her arm stopped him.<br>No Jerry the government knows I'm Godzilla and if you call the hospital they won't help they will just sent the army in search to kill you his mother said in a dying voice. Jerry covered her hand as she spoke one last time.

promise me that you will protect this planet from any attack sent by aliens and monsters. Jerry's eyes watered as he nodded his head. His mother smiled, I love you Jerry and I all ways will. Her eyes shut closed as she slowly perished. Jerry grabbed her head and hugged her while sobbing.  
>Blossom sobbed also while hugging Otto who blushed. Jerry buried his mother in the Brooklyn cemetery with the help of his uncles Moe, Larry and Curly his grandparents Lucy and Gregory Rivera and Dexter and his family. The sky was Dark grey as Jerry activated his stereo system Playing a love song written by Stephanie Mills, <em>"(Love is no fairy tale but that isn't still to say it knows how to teach us well it helps us find our way.)"…<em>  
>Jerry picked up his mother and began to walk slowly towards the coffin.<em> "(As much as we sacrifice is only as much as we can gain forgiving not once but twice and then again and again)"…<em> Tears rolled down Dee Dee and Dexter's face's as they felt bad for Jerry.  
>He slowly past them and their mom and dad.<em> "(It isn't about how much we can get it isn't remembering what love would forget, I've found the secret of learning to live it's all in how much we give.)"…<em> Blossom had tears rolling down her cheeks like crazy as her and Otto watched as he passed his grand parents and was nearing the coffin.  
>"<em>(Sometimes the rain pours down<em>  
><em> flooding across the land, sometimes the sun shines bright warming our hearts again I'll be here by your said through every season's change.)"…<em> Jerry walked to the coffin that was laying next to a ditch and a gravestone that says R.I.P Here lye's Susan Rivera a wonderful mother, daughter and sister.  
><em>"(It isn't about how much we can get<em>  
><em> it isn't remembering what love would forget I've found the secret of learning to live it's all in how much we give.)"…<em> Jerry eyed the Coffin and slowly placed his mother in it. I love You mom Jerry said while tears rolled down his cheek.  
>Jerry stepped backwards as his uncles placed the cover on and slowly lowering it to the bottom of the ditch. "(We can't see the days ahead or the unsuspecting nights, when the road is hard to find love will be our light)"… Dee Dee and Dexter stepped along side of him as they watched them fill up the ditch.<br>Poor Jerry Blossom said still having tears in her eyes. After the death of his mother Jerry was the only Godzilla left on the planet and the only one protecting it from attack. He knew that the world would soon find out he was Godzilla 2000 and then President Rain will have him assassinated just like they did to his mother, Otto then added. _"(It isn't about how much we can get it isn't remembering what love would forget I've found the secret of learning to live it's all in how much we give.)"_  
>Jerry sward that he will get revenge on president Rain for murdering his mother, but the question was how? If he just went in as Godzilla he would be ambushed as soon as he set foots near the White House.<br>Blossom looked at Otto in confusion, how is he going to avenge his mother when president Rain is expecting him? Washington D.C is like a fortress now that President Rain killed his mother he knew that Jerry will seek revenge on him for murdering his mother, Otto finished off as the funeral came to a tragic ending.


	8. Chapter 8 Death Of Dee Dee

Otto zapped Blossom back into Dexter's Laboratory where it was nearly destroyed. The two of them spotted Dexter and Jerry on one side of the lab and Mandark on the other with Jackbots as his miens.  
>Who is that? Blossom demanded. "That is Mandark Dexter's arch rival and nemesis they have both been at it for a long time now trying to prove who is the better genius. Mandark has long wanted to destroy Dexter's laboratory, The trouble was with Jerry as his best friend it was impossible for Mandark to do it, but now with Jackbots on his side he is determined to receive victory. Jerry and Dexter are making their last stand against Mandark's final assault." Otto explained.<br>This time I will finally destroy your laboratory Dexter and I will not leave this night until I see you and D.J over there destroyed. Bring it on Mandark! Dexter challenged, as him and Jerry prepared to fight.  
>Jackbots Attack! Mandark ordered as the bots began to let loose an exchange of lasers. Dexter ran side ways blasting Jackbots with his laser pistol, Yeah you want some of this? Dexter snorted blasting one bot after another.<br>Jerry fired his wing machine guns blasting a tremendous amount of jackbots out of action. Dexter where are you? Dee Dee gasped peeking into the Lab Ha! Is that all you got Jerry snapped. Dee Dee noticed a Jackbot behind Dexter, firing. Dexter! Look Out! Dee Dee cried as she jumped in front of the shot.  
>Dee Deeee! Dexter cried, Oh my god! Jerry added as Dee Dee fell to the floor losing blood at her waist. No… What have I done… Jackbots retreat Mandark ordered as he exited the Lab.<br>Dexter grabbed her hand, Dee hold on! Please hold on! Computer I need Medicbots now! There was no response from computer. Dexter called again computer! But there was still no response. We need a medic now Dexter gasped at Jerry. It was to late, Dee Dee bled to death. Why did she have to be so stupid to step right In front of the shot, Jerry said tearing along with Dexter, Dee Dee you stupid sister.  
>Unlike the death of Jerry's mother Dexter never told his parents about his secret lab but after what happened to Dee Dee he knew that he will have to tell them one way or another.<p>

Blossom sobbed and he thought having a sister was bad enough but loosing her was much worst. Bubbles… Buttercup. Dee Dee's funeral was just like Jerry's mothers funeral but except Jerry played different music on his Jetpack Stereo System,_ "(For all those times you stood by me For all the truth that you made me see For all the joy you brought to my life For all the wrong that you made right For every dream you made come true For all the love I found in you I'll be forever thankful baby You're the one who held me up Never let me fall You're the one who saw me through through it all)"…_  
>Dexter hugged his mother sobbing as she had tears in her eyes as well. Dee Dee's friends Mee Mee and Lee Lee were their also had tears in their eyes, also for the lost of their friend.<em> "(You were my strength when I was weak <em>  
><em> You were my voice when I couldn't speak <em>  
><em> You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'coz you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me)"…<em>  
>Jerry stared at the ground incomplete sadness for Dexter and the lost of his sister Dee Dee. The gravestone where Dee Dee was buried was written. R.I.P Here lye's Dee Dee a beloved daughter and sister.<br>_"(You gave me wings and made me fly _  
><em> You touched my hand I could touch the sky I lost my faith, you gave it back to me <em>  
><em> You said no star was out of reach You stood by me and I stood tall I had your love I had it all I'm grateful for each day you gave me Maybe I don't know that much But I know this much is true <em>  
><em> I was blessed because I was loved by you)"… <em>

Jerry walked slowly to Dee Dee's gravestone where he crouched on his knees. To talk to her.  
>I'm very sorry I ever doubted you Dee Dee, I understand what it feels like to sacrifice your self to save somebody you care and love. Because my mother did the same thing to save me from President Rain I hope lord takes good care of you and that you live a new life in heaven.<br>Dee Dee Promise me if you see my mother up their tell her that I love her and I would always remember her, Jerry said as he got slowly back on his two feet and took one last look at her gravestone.  
><em>"(You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me <em>  
><em> Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'coz you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me)"…<em> I hope you can forgive us in the way Dexter and I have been treating you in the past, Jerry said last as he turned and began to walk slowly back to where he was before.  
>Wow looks like Jerry cared about Dee Dee as much as Dexter did Blossom said wiping her tears. Yes he did Dee Dee was like a sister to him just like Dexter was like a brother to him, Otto replied.<br>Dee Dee's spirit heard what Jerry said and was touched about what he said that she smiled because she knew deep down inside that he cared about her as much as Dexter did, she kept the promise to tell his mother what he told her.  
><em>"(You were always there for me <em>  
><em> The tender wind that carried me A light in the dark shining your love into my life You've been my inspiration Through the lies you were the truth My world is a better place because of you)"…<em>


	9. Chapter 9 The Rage of Young Brother

Otto set his watch back into the destroyed lab where Dexter was tearing while repeating the words Dee Dee over and over to himself. Jerry was just lying down staring at the ceiling in depression with his arms folded behind his head. Things for both Dexter and Jerry have never been the same without Dee Dee, Otto said as him and Blossom watched the two of them.  
>Jerry got up to his feet and walked towards Dexter. In one swift move he slapped him across the face. Keep it together man You're Dexter Boy Genius with the power of science you can do anything you want even bring your sister back from the dead, if Victor Frankenstein can do it, so can you, hearing Jerry's words made Blossom shiver.<p>

He's completely lost it, he's scaring me, easy Blossom It's okay Otto said hugging her. Dexter stared at him for a little bit, as Jerry continued. I won't have you go through the same hell I'm going through when I lost my mother, Jerry finished off as Dexter thought about it for a second then looked back up at him.  
>You know what your right I am Dexter Boy Genius and with my power of science I can bring my sister back to life, Dexter said standing up.<br>Now that's what I want to hear Jerry said as he gave Dexter a high five. The two of them smirked. Lets do this Dexter said walking past Jerry. I'm right behind you Jerry added while he followed him.  
>"Because his Lab was destroyed by Mandark, Dexter and Jerry never had the chance to preserve her body or brain in hopes of reviving her some day. But that didn't stop them, The two of them were determined to bring her back. What they needed was a new body. That's when him and Jerry create those androids you saw Blossom. It wasn't any android the two of them wanted to make it look as human as possible, Literally They began using real human organs collected from donors. Jerry and Dexter spent night after sleepless night working on the android. They wanted it to be perfect and virtually indestructible." Otto then explained.<br>Blossom rubbed her chin how can they hope to bring Dee Dee back with this… thing? this is insane! Blossom said incomplete confusion What about the promise they made to her she then added.

While Jerry and Dexter were working, the androids eyes opened up and she began to speak. Jerry, Dexter you promised… The android said as Jerry and Dexter gasped. W-whos there who are you? Dexter gasped.. Dee Dee's words echoed in both their heads You Promise… You Promise… You Promised. Go away Go away the two of them cried as the echo's began to die down.  
>Realizing it was Dee Dee, Dexter and Jerry automatically changed their minds. No don't go away! Dexter said, come back! Jerry added Do not go! you can't leave us like this! Dexter pleaded, but the words disappeared into thin air.<p>

Blossom and Otto watched as Dexter and Jerry raced out of the lab. Otto where are they going? Blossom asked. Where else Otto answered… as he zapped Blossom and himself to the cemetery. They arrived just in time to see Dexter and Jerry rushing to Dee Dee's grave.  
>Dee Dee! Dee Dee! They both cried, but seeing Mandark at her gravestone caused them both to stop. Dee Dee… Dee Dee, my love my precious, Mandark moaned at her gravestone Jerry and Dexter eye's were full of flames as they closed in on him without him even noticing.<br>You! How dare you come here! Dexter growled yanking his shirt pulling him up close. Otto what's Mandark doing here? Blossom asked. I should have told you earlier. Mandark is secretly in love with Dee Dee and her loss has driven him in a state of depression and guilt. He felt he was responsible for her death.  
>You're a friggin dead man Mandark! Jerry roared. You could have taken my Laboratory away all my inventions but no! instead you had to take away my sister! You're not my rival anymore do you hear me! You know what you are… You're a murderer Dexter roared as he took an operation knife and shoved it in his throat. Blossom had tears in her eyes again when Dexter shoved him to the ground.<br>He still was alive, but not for long. Jerry stormed towards him shooting him twice in the head completely killing him. seeing what Jerry and Dexter did made more tears come out of Blossom's eyes.


	10. Chapter 10 Blossom Kidnapped

Blossom and Otto returned back to Megavill High in complete depression Bubbles was getting her stuff ready to go home. Come on Bubbles hurry up already, Buttercup snapped. Just a second I'm just about finished, Bubbles said putting the last of her text books in he book bag. Just in time here comes Blossom.  
>Blossom gave Buttercup a hug for a second then gave Bubbles a hug Blossom what's wrong? Bubbles asked as Buttercup glared at Otto. Alright four eyes what did you do to her? she demanded. Otto backed away.<br>I didn't do anything to her, I swear! he gasped Buttercup backed him to the lockers. She grabbed hold of his shirt, and was about to pound him until Blossom stopped her.  
>Leave him alone Buttercup I'm alright you girls head home I want to be a lone for awhile.<br>Both girls were surprised as Blossom walked out the door. Blossom sat under a tree incomplete depression for what she saw what happened to Jerry's mother and Dexter's older sister.  
>Just then a green like dog walked up to her showing some karate moves, I am your doom the dog said as a blast that came from underground revealed a girl with white hair and a white dress. Hey who the heck are you? Blossom snarled.<p>

The girl laid a smirk on her, as she answered. The name is Bell and I'm here to beat the heck out of you. She flew at Blossom with impressive speed trying to punch her. Blossom blocked it, I have no reason to fight you she said trying to keep her from attacking her.  
>Looks to me like you have no other choice Bell added shoving a high kick in her chin. Blossom got to her feet and flew back at her. You picked the wrong time to mess with me girl! Blossom growled trying to lay a punch at her, but Bell blocked it trying to send another high kick. This time Blossom dogged it. Bell leaped forward with super speed as Blossom chased after her.<br>Bell made face's that began to ignite Blossom's rage. She just toying with me she growled in her mind as she tried to punch Bell again, but like before Bell blocked it.  
>Mess with me will ya! Blossom roared, throwing every attack at her, Bell just continued to block them with out even flinching. After blocking another punch she pushed Blossom away.<br>She must have some kind of weakness or something, Blossom thought staring at her for a little then looking at the little green dog to her left. As Bell flew at her laying a smirk on her face while aiming a fist at her, but in a swift move Blossom holds the green dog in front of her face causing Bell to stop her punch.  
>Goth yaw Blossom snapped sending a upward kick in her chin sending her falling to the ground, tears in her eyes as she eyed Blossom holding her pet hostage.<br>I really hate to do this, but you leave me no choice. You've just officially ticked me off! and I'm not in a very forgiving mood! Blossom growled as Bell started to cry.

How could you be so mean? Girly has done nothing wrong! leave him out of this! Leave my Girly alone! Bell cried like a little girl. Blossom laid a glare at her and snapped. Not until you tell me why you're attacking me! First you tried to kill me and now you expect me to believe you're some kind of cry baby! I'm not falling for any of your tricks! Just what in the world is your problem! And What's your problem what ever you are… Blossom demanded looking at Gir.  
>Blossom's grip was two tight on Gir's neck and was beginning to hock food up his throat. He tried to fight it, but it jus kept coming up with impressive speed.<br>Than it happened, Gir threw up all over Blossom, causing her let go of him. Ewwwww! Blossom gasped completely grossed out as Gir went running back towards his mother Bell. Girly! Bell cried as she took him in her arms, then glared at Blossom.  
>Serves you right for picking on poor Girly you mean girl! As a familiar voice popped from behind Bell.<br>Indeed and such a mean girl must be punished. Blossom looked to who said those words and was surprised to see who said them. It… It can't be… Mandark! Right you are! and play time is over! take her down my minions! He ordered as a group of monsters rushed towards her.  
>Blossom struggled to fight them off, but there were too many of them. I want her alive! understand? Mandark added as Bell petted Gir on the head, Why is his head so big he asked, now now Girly no need to worry about that, Bell said kissing his head. Blossom was cornered and was finally knocked out by a bash on her head from one of the monsters.<br>Mandark laughed evilly as the monsters grabbed both her arms and approached him. Take her back to the lair, he ordered. I have quite a prize for Godzilla 2000 when he arrive with Dexter to try and rescue her flower, Mandark added while rubbing his hands and laying an evil smirk on his face.


	11. Chapter 11 Attack The Lair

Jerry and Dexter were asleep in the Lab, after another exhausting day on working on both Android Dee Dee and Android Susan. Dexter was dreaming about him and Blossom having a blast together while holding hands, and Jerry was dreaming the same thing except with Buttercup.  
>All of a sudden the computer monitor turned on Dexter, Jerry come in! its an emergency! What? Dexter moaned sleepily as Jerry yawned while stretching his arms.<br>It was Otto who was communicating with the two by the computer. He explained about the package that arrived at his house mysteriously with Blossom's bow and showing him the note that came with it.

Bring it over, Dexter said as Otto quickly ending his transmittion. Otto arrived at the lab as fast as his he could showing them the package and the note. Jerry scrolled through the words of the letter as Dexter read the it.

_I have your little Flower. If you want to ever see her alive again meet me back at my secret lair where we will end this once and for all. Make sure you are armed._

_PS. Bring that Monster Of Yours too... I have a special surprise for that Japanese Dinosaure_

_ Signed: Mandark_

Otto call coop but don't tell her sisters otherwise it will create panic easily, just tell them that Blossom slept over at my house because of a project we were doing for extra credit, Dexter said looking up from the note at him.  
>Otto can picture Buttercup glaring at him for saying lies, but Otto decided to do it anyway. Coop arrived quickly on the seen with the help of his car robot known as Megas XLR. Dexter rode in the drivers seat as Jerry walked along side in Godzilla form. There it is Coop said pointing to a building that almost looks like Mandark's head over looking a steep cliff.<br>Godzilla glared at it as him and Megas stormed closer, Coop dropped Dexter off as close as he can without being spotted and took off for a stand by mission to retrieve him later.

So what's the plan man? Godzilla asked. You want to know what the plan is? I'm going straight in Jerry you try to find another way into the building, Dexter said shooting a magnet like a grabbling hook on to the upper skull then winding himself and swinging inside the lair.  
>Another way, Ha! I could just bust right in, Godzilla said to himself as he stormed towards the building and began punching his way inside through the metal. Dexter made his way through the lair until he spotted Blossom all tied up inside of a cylinder that was filling up with water fast, Dexter! She gasped struggling to get free, Hang On Blossom! Dexter cried as he ran for her, but a shot stopped him.<br>Well well, well, look who showed up my arch rival Dexter, Mandark said hovering down from a platform elevator. Where's Gecko Boy? Mandark demanded until Godzilla's fist broke through the wall and Godzilla was able to make it wide enough for him to step inside, even though he is a 40ft lizard.  
>Right here smart guy! Now let Blossom go! before I get rough! He snarled stepping into the lair. Hm, Hm, Hm, Godzilla 2000. I have been expecting you Mandark said giving him a smirk, Don't push it, Mandark Godzilla growled storming towards him.<br>Mandark snapped his fingers, as a roar sounded from a door to Godzilla's left. The door opened revealing a lizard that looked completely different from him. He had bigger back fins and was growling loudly.

What the? Godzilla said in complete shock, as Mandark spoke. Godzilla 2000, meet Godzilla 2008, he said as G,2008 (Godzilla 2008)leaped from the door way on top of G,2000. (Godzilla 2000)

Blossom gasped as Godzilla fell to the ground getting pounded by G,2008. She tried to use her heat vision to try and break through the glass but it did no good, the glass was like indestructible to her.  
>Dexter and Mandark slapped the living day lights out of each other at first, but then it grew into punching and kicking. Godzilla finally managed to block one of G,2008's attacks and sent a punch on his face, sending him flying off of him.<br>Get Ready to crumble freak Godzilla growled pouncing on top of him before he was even up, pounding his back. G,2008 roared and lounged backwards sending his back fins into Godzilla's mid point causing him to back away giving G,2008 a chance to get on his feet.  
>Mandark was winning the fight against Dexter he punched him with a brass knuckle at his stomach complexly cutting it a bit then in his face. In another swift move he grabbed his jacket and held him up close to his face, and began to growl at the top of his lungs at him.<br>Godzilla grabbed G,2008's neck, and shoved him straight through the wall. G,2008 got to his feet as he eyed Godzilla storming towards him, with fire blazing in his eyes.

This whole world would have been better off If you haven't been so conceived! You're better off dead my vertically challenged chum. I am doing the world a great service. Dexter was raged by all his talking, and finally blew it.  
>Why can't you just… SUDDUP! He roared punching Mandark's face, causing him to let go of his jacket.<br>Such a worthy Japanese Godzilla! G,2008 said for the first time, as Jerry stormed closer. I am not Japanese! I am American! he growled punching him in the stomach. It is a shame I have to destroy a challenging opponent, G, 2008 added preparing for defense.  
>You're death will be slow! Jerry growled punching G,2008 again this time in the nose sending the Godzilla near the edge of the cliff.<br>Dexter punched Mandark again in the nose while he growled In his head, "All I could of think was getting my hands on Mandark and ripping his tongue out. I heard it once a person is lost in their rage they can't think straight, and could act in their killer instinct".  
>G,2008 punched Godzilla in the chest causing him to back off a bit, but Godzilla smacked his tail across his face sending him spinning, and moving closer and closer to the edge. For the final blow Jerry charged his atomic breath and let loose a blast of fire, that struck G.2008 in the face.<br>The force of the blast sent him falling from the cliff and down to the forest below. Godzilla glared down at the forest and saw the body of Godzilla 2008 was still alive but barley. Godzilla charged his atomic breath one last time and fired again.

This time the blast blew Godzilla 2008 out of existence, completely putting an end to the fight between Godzilla 2000 and Godzilla 2008.  
>While Dexter was fighting Mandark he saw that the cylinder was filled with water and Blossom looked lifeless. Blossom… he gasped. Is that all you got Mandark said blocking his punch. Blossom! Dexter cried sending a punch so hard that it electrocuted Mandark's hands completely making them bloody.<br>Blossom Hang on! He added as he smashed the glass catching her as she tumbled out of the cylinder, then placing her on the ground gently.  
>Blossom? Blossom! Oh no he gasped trying to get her heart pumping again, Come on breath! Breath darn you he gasped as Godzilla arrived back in the lair. B-Blossom he said transforming him self back into a human and blasting to try and aid Dexter.<br>Jerry help me! Alright I know what to do he said as he crouched down and began to blow inside her mouth to try and put more air in her lungs. After several times of Jerry blowing air into her lungs Blossom finally woke up coughing from all the water.  
>Dexter hugged Blossom causing her to blush, as Mandark began to speak. Touching very touching now its time for you and your little girlfriend and Godzilla boy over there to die Dexter, Mandark snapped, as Jerry growled at him.<p>

Don't You Dare Underestimate My Friends You Arrogant Termite! Jerry growled. ENOUGH! YOU WILL DIE GECKO BOY! Mandark roared as he snapped his fingers one last time as a robot came out another door way. Jerry glared as he transformed himself back into Godzilla 2000 and then storming towards it.  
>Just then something crashed through the wall and smashed on top of the robot. Buttercup! Blossom cried as she pounded the robot like a hammer. Bubbles arrived joining Blossom and Dexter on the ground as Godzilla closed in on the robot.<br>Well look who decided to show up Godzilla teased as he grabbed a hold of the robots head with one hand and punching it with the other. Buttercup finished it off by flying threw it causing to explode.


End file.
